Chance
by thewriter1713
Summary: "Immeasurable days and nights at sea await me before I reach these mysterious new lands, a chance to start fresh, to begin anew." Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed nor any of the characters._

_I am tasked with no simple assignment. According to Reginald's informant, Harrison, the storehouse I search for is located in America. I receive only a list of names of five men sympathetic to our cause as aid: Charles Lee, William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church, and Johnathan Pitcairn. I alone am now responsible for discovering and seizing the contents of the storehouse before our enemies have the chance in addition to establishing a permanent foundation for the Order to thrive and prosper in America. It is both an honor and a burden. Reginald took the liberty of booking my passage to Boston. I leave from England to the colonies at dawn. I lay at night pondering what this new world has in store for me, contemplating whether I made the right decision in defecting from the Assassins to the Templar Order. My father wouldn't approve of my choice, had he still lived at the time. Enduring unending lectures and pointless explanations of why the Templars must be destroyed would not alter my convictions, not after the attack, not after the murder of my father and kidnap of my sister, not after they refused to assist. I'm sure he would understand. Immeasurable days and nights at sea await me before I reach these mysterious new lands, a chance to start fresh, to begin anew._

Haytham Kenway Journal Entry June 16, 1754


	2. A Favor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters._

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and are following my story. I wasn't expecting such a response and so soon too. I apologize for the lack of action in the upcoming chapters ahead of time. This first few are designed to set the events that bring Ziio and Haytham together, but I promise that will change once the big dummy figures out that he likes/loves Ziio.**

**Nightshade: I do plan to incorporate Connor into the story. It will be similar to the story line of Assassin's Creed III but with my own plot twists. I think you'll like where I'm taking this story. :)**

**And now, I give you the next chapter of Chance. Enjoy!**

* * *

_This is the first of many times I am actually thankful to have Hickey. He's grown on me over the course of our association, but there were certain times where I would have been more than happy to knock him senseless with his tankard. Normally, the alcohol works perfectly, but when it fails, all it takes one sharp look from William or I to silence him. However, in this instance, in his inebriated state, he presented the best solution to earning the trust of the indigenous. Rescue the slaves imprisoned and the natives would in our debt, more willingly and compliant. Of course, it requires some fine tuning before we can execute, but it is a start. We'll have to find our slave trader and his base of operations first, but this is more progress we'll make than with just the use of William's maps and calculations. It all sounds very promising indeed. I set off tomorrow with Charles to find Benjamin Church. He is the next man I shall solicit and he is now very important to our cause as he is the determining factor of whether or not this plan succeeds._

_Haytham Kenway Journal Entry October 3, 1754_

* * *

"We're here to help you, along with those held inside Southgate Fort."

"Free me." Her posture was still, ramrod straight, and her eyes remained forward as she issued the brusque command.

"Not until we're inside the gate. I can't chance an inspection at the gate going wrong. I'll see you safe. You have my word."

Disgust. Hatred. Doubt. All were present on her stony features as I denied her freedom. If this plan was to succeed, I couldn't risk releasing her before I reached the other captives held inside. "It's only temporary. Once we pass through the gates, I'll let you go." She turned her head and eyes away from me, rotating her body away from mine as far as the wooden bench would allow, mute and brooding. It was apparent that she didn't trust me.

"Do you know anything of Silas' operations? How many men we might expect? The nature of their defenses?" Silence was her response. I attempted to engage a conversation with her once more. "You must be rather important if you were given your own escort." Once again, silence. An arrogant smirk tilted her lips upwards and her posture swelled slightly, her self-confidence inflated by pride. She was a troublemaker, obviously delighted by the notoriety that came with the title, and I vaguely wondered how well this would bode for me once she grew tired of waiting and attempted to escape. Though petite in stature, I was more than confident that if she desired, she could easily disarm and incapacitate me and be gone before the men had a chance to blink twice. I retained my guard, not just for my safety but for hers as well.

"I wish you would trust us. Though I suppose it's only second nature for you to be wary. So be it." I resigned myself to keeping watch over our intended path, calling upon Hickey and Johnson whenever I needed to eliminate a few Redcoats obstructing the road, whilst covertly examining my "captive". Her appearance was youthful, no more than twenty-five years of age, and her facial structure was pleasing to the eye as well, an angular jaw framing full lips, high cheekbones, and hazel eyes which seemed to glow in defiance. Her hair draped down her front in two long thick braids, both resting atop her chest, and little braids with beads entwined lay against her temples. She sensed my eyes upon her and cast a glance over her shoulder, trapping me in the midst of my surveillance. Her orbs burned through my soul and I cleared my throat, abashed, as an unwelcome heat painted my cheeks a hue of pink. She was a beauty.

We bypassed the guard at the gate without difficulty and continued into the compound, Charles and Church leading and Hickey and Johnson taking up the rear.

* * *

"_See_? I'm freeing you just as I said I would. _Now_ if you would allow me to explain…" The moment I released her from the ropes binding her wrists, she glanced at me inquisitively before darting off the convoy to some unknown location in the fort. I wasn't the least bit surprised when she dashed off.

"Let her go." My companions weren't pleased.

Hickey, as usual, was the first speak against my judgment. "She'll give us away!"

I scanned the area in the direction where she ran, nothing but a memory, and spotted a figure hide in the bushes, lying in wait until she was certain it was safe to act and sprinting from one hideaway to the next, her movements agile and swift. "No, she won't."

"What's the plan?" The plan remained unchanged; one freed hostage wasn't going to change it. "Free the captives and avoid detection. Any questions?"

"What of Silas?" Church wanted revenge. Silas would have practically chopped him to pieces at his command if Charles and I hadn't arrived in time to stop it, and I really couldn't condemn Benjamin or his wish for retribution.

"He dies."

* * *

With the captives liberated and Silas Thatcher dead, I received a moment for respite, leaning against one of the stone walls of the fort as I observed the natives traverse towards the entrance. One in particular held my eye. It was the female captive from earlier. Against all odds, she'd somehow managed to return and assist her people with their escape. She caught my gaze and a half smile of arrogance and…I dare say gratitude graced her visage. I returned her smile with a shy grin before she reverted to staring at the path straight ahead, guiding her people back home to their lands.

"What happens now?" The question interrupted my thoughts, the unnamed female the focus of my attention, and I was slightly grateful Charles didn't notice. He looked to me for direction and understanding, but at the time being, I wasn't exactly sure myself. "We wait. Though not for very long, I suspect…"

"Well, in that case, let us return to the inn. I have no desire to stay in this wretched place any longer than what is necessary."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

In regard to the natives, I was extremely mistaken. Several weeks passed since we freed the Mohawk prisoners from captivity and their leader had yet to make an appearance. The men grew restless and demanded answers and explanations that I could not provide. Charles remained active, faithfully searching for leads, most bearing no fruit, and combed through the streets, hoping to make contact with one of those we rescued. I distinctly remembered the woman who helped the others to safety, and I hoped that once I found her, she would have the answers I sought. I watched and bid my time patiently, optimistic that my true mission would finally commence while praying that our efforts were not in vain.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, guys! Be sure to let me know what you think!**


	3. First Encounter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. Just writing for others to enjoy._

**A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter and the next will stick very close to the AC3 plot line so bear with me. After that I'll bring my own ideas in. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews section! Also, minor updates in the second chapter, mainly the timeline so everything fits as much as possible.**

**And now, another installment of Chance! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Weeks turn into in months, without a single clue as to where the rescued captives went. I am beginning to lose faith in this endeavor. However, Charles brings me news today that is most interesting and beneficial. According to the word on the street, she has been causing mischief outside a city named Lexington. If rumors are true, she probably has made camp outside the town. It is there I hope to apprehend her. My mind habitually returns to her, recalling her appearance and such, for research purposes. Although the men brand her a savage, she has earned my respect since our raid on Southgate fort. Nothing about her is reminiscent of the women here or those back in London. There is an air of unrestrained raucousness surrounding her yet she exudes such a confidence and bravado uncommon for a woman that I cannot prevent my amusement or amazement of her when my thoughts wander back to that day. Charles and I are to journey out past the limits of Lexington today in hopes that we may find her. Though I fear capturing our mystery woman will be easier said than done._

_Haytham Kenway Journal Entry February 14,1755_

* * *

I was to meet Charles on the outskirts of Lexington, and from there we would begin our search. I sorely missed the warmth of my bed as I departed from the Green Dragon, my coat and cloak barely protecting me from the cutting winds and frigid temperature as I navigated my mare through the city. Boston was a lively place, vendors selling their wares even in the freezing cold with British patrols marching through the streets, enforcing the laws imposed on the colonists by the British Crown. Orphans harassed me from both sides, darting to and fro, the bravest of the little urchins prodding at my mare with a stick.

"Here."

I tossed a few coins into the middle of the street, smirking ruefully at the loss of currency but glad the schillings distracted them long enough to pass. A grey slush covered the cobblestone of the road, my horse sloshing through melted mush mixed with muck and human waste. Did I mention Boston was an utter pigsty? I grimaced in disgust, nearly trampling a drunkard who had wandered too far into my path, and cursed sharply as a winter breeze blew through the streets and through my clothes. The weather here was alike to that in London for the exception of all the damned snow covering the ground. It would make my expedition much more challenging than what it need be.

* * *

An hour and half or so of riding in the countryside later, I found Charles shivering in front of a building, presumably a trading post, and I realized with a horrible clarity just how distant from civilization we were. No one would come to our aid if something were to go awry. The notion made my innards tighten in unease. My knowledge of these lands was limited and Charles had yet to earn my faith completely when it involved his judgment. There was no point in sulking now, seeing as we were both here, and I swallowed any concerns or reservations I harbored before dismounting to greet Charles.

"Have you found her?" The question sounded a bit more anxious than I would have liked.

"She's made camp not too far from here."

"Excellent. Well, the sooner we're done, the sooner we can get out of this inhospitable cold." We wasted no time mounting our horses, Charles leading the way, as we traveled towards her encampment.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news." This was a first. "Oh?"

"Braddock is insisting I return to service under him. I tried to beg him off, to no avail." No surprise he would want Charles after the degradation I bestowed upon him earlier in order to obtain Pitcairn.

"No doubt he's still angry about losing Pitcairn, to say nothing of the shaming we gave him. Do as he asks. In the meantime, I'll work on having you released."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, sir." Guilt colored his tone and his cheeks flushed a light pink from mild embarrassment.

"Nonsense. You have yet to wrong me Charles." I couldn't help that Braddock was a spiteful, malicious son of a bitch. And to think I once knew him as brother. We continued in comfortable silence until we reached the campsite, abandoned. We both dismounted in tandem, surveying the tampered patch of earth with a critical eye.

"We're too late." Not quite. I wasn't an expert when it came to tracking but I knew just enough to determine from the clues she unintentionally left behind that she was near.

"The fire's only just been snuffed. The snow recently disturbed. She's close." As if to confirm my suspicions, our mounts dashed off into the forest, some unknown entity spooking them, and I surmised it was our mystery woman making our job more troublesome than necessary. Charles simply cursed beneath his breath at our luck. "Bollocks." I glanced at my surroundings, attempting to gauge how near she was, when I discovered a trail leading further into the woods, the prints discernible as human.

"These tracks are fresh. They must be hers." I followed the trail further uphill, noticing with a smirk how certain sections seem to disappear. She was aware that someone was following her. "Hmm. Seems she took to higher ground. Out of the snow and into the trees."

Half an hour passed by before Charles and I finally found her. She knelt in a clearing, her attention primarily on the object her hands fiddled with, probably a trap, and she seemed none the wiser to our presence. I only hoped it would stay that way. "Wait here." I motioned for Charles to stay behind as I quietly crept outwards into the white expanse. I had to be careful. One misstep, anything that would give me away, and the entirety our efforts would be for naught. All was well until I spotted a pack of wolves on the prowl, targeting the woman as their next meal. I tensed as they slowly approached her flank, snarling and growling with teeth bared, thirsty for blood. My mind screamed at me, alarm bells ringing within my skull, as my voice failed to form words.

_Warn her, you bloody fool!_

_ But how? _

My answer came in the form of a familiar metallic click resounded from behind me, and before I could fully turn around to warn Charles against his actions, he fired at one of the wolves, its body dropping to the ground with a heavy thud. She twisted her body towards the sound of gunfire in surprise and fled from us…again. "Ah, dammit! Wait! Come back!" I huffed under breath.

_Of course, it wouldn't be this easy._

"Best you return to Braddock, Charles, before he grows suspicious. I can handle things from here." I took off after her yet again, watching enviously at how she glided with ease through the tree tops whilst I miserably stumbled through snow. In all my years, not once was I required to learn how to climb trees and deeply regretted my lack of foresight in my youth of encountering such situations.

"But sir…" There was no time for discussion. The matter was settled. "But nothing. Now go!"

* * *

"Stop running! I only wish to talk." She exhibited no signs of slowing her pace, even moving faster in hopes that she might lose me. "I am not your enemy." The further I pressed forward uphill, the more grueling trekking through the thick blanket of snow became, and I took to travelling over fallen timber, crying out to her that she listen to reason. "Please just hear me out!"

From tree branch to tree branch, she moved as if she was a part of the forest itself, continuing her breakneck pace, eager to escape the strange white man who followed. "Gods, woman! Only let me speak!"

I discovered another campsite, the owner lying motionless on the frozen earth, his cause of death the wolves circling me that now threatened to attack. I hissed under my breath in a mixture of annoyance and fear. "Bloody devils." One launched itself and knocked me down, intending to make short work of me, its jaws snapping too close to my neck for comfort, before I flung it far from me and prepared to defend myself, my hidden blade retracting from its resting place.

After I finished off the last of the wolves, I scanned the area for any signs of the woman. It appeared as those she'd vanished into thin air, without a trace as to where she'd gone. I muttered a few choice words under my breath, irritated.

"Bloody hell. Where'd the blasted woman go?"

A minute measure of hope fueled my search and I continued to examine for any signs of her, paying close attention to where I last saw her. As soon as I located her in one of the trees with my second sight, she darted off, leaping and bounding from one limb to the next while I trudged through the snow, desperate to keep her in my sights. "You try my patience, woman!" I was certain I would lose her again when fortune seemed to smile upon me. She slipped on the branch, momentarily losing her balance to the point where she was forced to travel in the snowy terrain. The playing field was now even. Finally, I caught up to her as she ran behind an outcropping of rocks before she whirled around to confront me, enraged, her lips curled up in a snarl.

"Are you touched in the head?!" Her tone spoke of her displeasure of being tailed. I frankly did not care.

"Me. Haytham. I. Come. In. Peace." I stooped over, gasping for breath, as I tried to introduce myself properly. She misinterpreted my sluggish speech as a sign of mental retardation.

"Why… are… you… speaking… so… slow?" She felt the need to slow her words, condescending and patronizing, as though I did not understand English. The irony didn't fail to escape me.

"Sorry."

"What do you want?" This was good. At least she was now willing to speak. "Well, your name, for one."

"I am Kaniehtí:io." I inclined my head forward, a poor imitation of a bow, and struggled to recite her name.

"Pleased to meet you, godz-zio?" She huffed in perturbed annoyance. It was obvious I had butchered her name, and she wasn't so appreciative of the fact either.

"Just call me Ziio."

"Alright, Diio?"

"_Ziio_!"

"_Ziio_."

"Now tell me why it is you're here." I retrieved the medallion from my coat pocket, holding it in front of her eyes, and she snatched it from my grasp, examining it with a newfound awe. She twisted and turned the pendant over in her hands, tracing the markings and symbols with the pads of her digits, and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. She knew something. But what?

"Where did you get this?"

I frowned. "Does it truly matter?"

"Yes. Now answer my question." She fixed me with a harsh glare, accusatory and punitive, and I sighed heavily in defeat. No sense in creating unnecessary difficulties.

"From an old friend." May he rest in peace now.

"I've only seen marking in one other place." My interest was piqued. I eyed her curiously. "Where?"

She exchanged looks between me and the medallion, suddenly appearing uncomfortable. "Well, it is forbidden of me to speak of it."

At that point, my temper got the better of me. "I saved your people. Does this mean nothing to you?!" Her body tensed at the anger now present in my words and actions as I approached, a tiny voice in the back of my skull warning me I was behaving childishly, and I tried an alternative method of persuasion. "Look, I am not the enemy." I retreated to where I originally stood, lifting my hands towards the sky as a sign of amity, as she regarded the trinket then me once more. "Close to here there is a hill. Meet me there, and we'll see if you speak the truth." A secretive smile curved the corners of her mouth and I nearly groaned in aggravation.

_Oh, great. Now what?_


	4. Unconvinced

_Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or its characters._

**A/N: So sorry for not updating soon enough. Life gets in the way of writing. This is the longest chapter I've written to date, mainly because I'm trying to set up the storyline for my ideas and slowly branching away from AC3. Let know what you think it the reviews and favorite and follow if you're a fan. BTW, this journal entry takes place before some of the events in the chapter- just a heads up!**

**Nameless One: I busted out laughing when I read your reviews. The Charles being jealous of Ziio part had me rolling. lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope I continue to please.**

**Elixiris: Your ideas are very similar to what I have in mind but I can't tell you or I'll ruin the story of course. I still think you guys will like where I'm taking this story. Ubisoft really didn't give us a lot of time with Haytham and Ziio in the game, so I want to take my time with this. I'm sure you'll let me know when I'm dragging this out for too long.**

**And now the next installment of Chance, enjoy!**

* * *

_I convene with our mystery woman tomorrow yet again. Unfortunately, I cannot pronounce her name without botching it so I identify and refer to her as Ziio. Such an odd yet beautiful name. Five months ago, she requested aid, a solution to the brute that terrorized and threatened her people and their way of life. My proposition was straightforward. Kill Edward Braddock. Discovering his whereabouts proved more complicated but manageable, at least for someone with a collection of my talents. The time has come to eradicate him and his minions from these lands. I ride out tomorrow with the men to her campsite. I look forward to meeting and speaking with her again. Some days, I recall the bar fight at Wright Tavern, how her expression transformed from concern to mild irritation as I decided to brawl with the instigators, how she rooted when I landed punches and kicks on my opponents and cried out when one managed to strike me, how she tended to my split cheek though I thought it inconsequential. A grudging smile always tugs my lips whenever I ponder the moment, even now I as write. I still believe she is the reason why I couldn't stay inconspicuous. Other days, I remember the kiss, conflicting the best word to describe it. Nonetheless, I must focus on the task at present. We shall soon engage in an affair of a violent nature and I cannot afford any blunders, not when lives are at stake. Once we arrive, the ambush on Braddock's legion will begin. Come tomorrow's eve, Braddock will be dead and I will be one step closer to finding the Precursor Site. If Ziio keeps her word._

_Haytham Kenway Journal Entry July 8, 1755_

* * *

I bit back a string of curses resting on the tip of my tongue and instead opted to rendezvous with Ziio near the cliff side. I stood beside her as she motioned in front of her, our view overlooking the settlement, British regulars and civilians visible from our vantage point.

"That town hosts soldiers who seek to drive my people from these lands. They're led by a man known as 'The Bulldog'." Why was it that Edward was the topic of almost every exchange I had recently? He was becoming more of a pain in my arse by the minute. I sighed in contempt, my gaze locking with hers.

"Edward Braddock." Her eyes expanded in incredulity, flickering with a murderous rage. "You know him?!" Perhaps it was best she not know of any prior associations with "The Bulldog". "He is no friend of mine." Neither a falsehood nor the complete truth.

"Every day more of my people are lost to men like him."

"Then I suggest we put a stop to it. Together." She arched a brow in query. "What do you propose?"

"That we kill Edward Braddock." A drastic measure, but it would ensure her people's welfare and hinder him from meddling any further in my undertakings. Quid pro quo. His life in exchange for our objectives.

She nodded in concurrence. "But first we have to find him."

"Follow me." Before I realized her intentions, she dove off the knoll, landing soundly in the hay cart below and then hopping out, bits and pieces of straw covering her hair and on her clothing. Ziio looked up at me from where she paused, dusting off the feed, defiance in her hazel orbs. Why must she be so bloody difficult? I followed suit, nearly losing my tricorne in the process, and accompanied her into town, positive we were a queer pair.

"I don't trust you." Oh, really? I hadn't noticed.

"I know."

"Yet you remain."

"That I might prove you wrong."

"It will not happen." Ah, another challenge she presented.

"So you say."

"So I know"

"Yet…I remain."

Our destination was Wright's Tavern. Abundant numbers of British regulars were stationed in Concord and I was absolutely convinced I would find more than half in the bar drinking themselves into stupor, on the precipice of oblivion. Here I would find the information I required on Braddock's whereabouts and any movements he planned to make. There was only one issue. How was I to collect this intelligence without being spotted with Ziio at my side? The natives weren't _exactly_ welcomed around white settlements unless it was a necessity and I undoubtedly believed she would bring unwanted attention.

"Wait here." I blocked her hand as she reached for the door handle, partially obstructing the entrance, and she glared at me in exasperation.

"Is there a problem?"

"A Mohawk woman is likely to raise suspicions, if not muskets. I deem it best if you stay outside."

She rolled her eyes at my suggestion, that willful and rebellious spirit of hers refusing to obey orders.

"This is hardly the first time I've been amongst your people. I can handle myself." She pushed past me, entering the tavern without me, and I exhaled softly in weary resignation. She would do as she pleased no matter what I said. "I hope so."

Eavesdropping on the soldiers' conversations revealed complications that I originally did not predict. The second I crossed the threshold into the bar, everyone was wary of me immediately in spite of the female aboriginal who'd waltzed in moments beforehand. It took vast amounts of patience and maneuvering around the patrons to obtain the information I needed since I received little assistance from my accomplice. She did rather well as far as distracting the soldiers, the rogues leering at her as they guzzled their spirits. Based on what I'd overheard, Braddock intended to lead an expedition south, the exact location still unknown. I needed more details before Ziio and I could proceed with our plan. I took my leave of the tavern, hand on the handle and ready to step out into the chilly air when a rowdy, boisterous voice stopped me midway.

"Oi, where you goin', cully?"

I feigned innocence. "Me?"

"No. The other cock robin." Oh, someone thinks he is witty.

"Well, I uh…I _was_ leaving."

"Oh? And now?" Now I refused to leave until I properly kicked his arse.

"Well, _now_…I'm going to feed you your teeth." My stance was wide and my fists near the level of my eyes I readied myself for the impeding attack, and from somewhere behind me, I caught Ziio's sarcastic and sardonic observation.

"And you were worried I was going to be the problem."

_Touché._

* * *

I sat on one of the stools after my last adversary dropped to the wooden floor unconscious, courtesy of a well-aim right hook to his jaw. I wasn't completely unscathed. One of the ruffians had split my cheek open, deep red blood forming and coagulating on the wound as it encountered the surrounding air, and I winced in pain, its sting minor but unpleasant. Ziio approached me with an expression of motherly concern in her hazel eyes as she took a seat beside me, the first I had ever seen of an emotion other than fury or skepticism, and inspected my cheek with gentle disapproval.

"You're hurt."

"Uh, it's nothing." I briefly skimmed my fingers over the cut, hissing in discomfort as the pads of my fingers aggravated the tender flesh, my brave words promptly invalid.

Ziio blindly reached underneath the bar shelf, seeking a bottle of rum, and procured a cloth in which to dab the alcohol with. "Shh, here." Her eye never broke contact with mine and as she pressed the damp rag to my face, holding it firmly to my cheek, and I focused on her only, ignoring the burning sensation of the liquor cleansing the injury.

"This should help stop the bleeding." She wiped the abrasion free from all blood with extreme care, careful not to touch it more than necessary, a thin line of a laceration the only evidence I'd been in a scuffle.

I greatly appreciated her assistance. "That wasn't necessary. But thank you."

We shared a moment, our gazes locked, and my skin tingled beneath the layers of clothing I wore, insects fluttered in my stomach, and thrilling warmth settled over my body as we gawked at each other, her twin fires blazing as brightly as the stars. Ziio was the first to look away, breaking our unspoken connection as she hopped off the stool, creating a much vital distance between us. I told myself that the blow to the head was causing these irrational feelings.

"We should move on. Meet me at Braddock's camp when you are ready." And she was off once again, leaving me to stare at her backside as she sauntered in the direction of her destination.

* * *

We stood a distance away from Fort Necessity under the cover of the forest, surveying the stronghold and I scouting for the best route for entrance. "Use the snowstorm to mask your approach." Ziio's words made the undertaking sound simpler than what it truly was. It seemed impenetrable, but I knew there had to be a route to avoiding the guards. It was just a matter of finding it.

"Having second thoughts?" Effortless for her to say when she wasn't the one sneaking into the encampment. If something went amiss, I could sustain injuries…or worse. Yet, my ego banned me from expressing my grievances. I straightened my spine to my full height, my hands resting against the small of my back as I exchanged glances between the fort and Ziio.

"Hardly. But I'll have to approach this carefully."

She regarded me curiously, her eyes skimming over my physique quickly before returning straight ahead. "Go on then. I'll keep watch from here." Hmmm, how strange. I banished the thoughts threatening to pervade my mind, refusing to entertain them at present. When I was finished with the task at hand, perhaps I would dwell on them. Maybe.

I dreaded this entire experience, silently cursing myself for assenting to this foolish endeavor, and for what precisely? The risks were much higher than the benefits and I was fairly unnerved with this plan altogether. A wagon carrying supplies rolled towards the fort sluggishly and I smirked in cynical glee. "Hmm, I can hide in that cart." I believed this to be fair compensation for all the trouble I would encounter when trying to exit the fortress.

"What news?" Ziio rose from crouching in the snow, unmoving from the place where I'd left her earlier. I held in my hands the tactical map, which detailed any and all of the legion's movements, a godsend and our only reliable clue in finding Braddock.

"Braddock has left to rally his troops. They're marching on Fort Duquesne. It'll be a while yet 'til they're ready, which give us time to form a plan."

She studied the map quickly, a gleam in her hazel eyes as she pointed to a convergence between the Allegheny and Monongahela rivers where Fort Duquesne laid. "No need. We will ambush them here, near the river. Go and gather your allies. I will do the same. I will send word when it is time to strike." A light touch on my elbow was the only parting gesture I received before she wandered into the blinding blizzard, disappearing from sight like a ghost, and I returned to Boston to fulfill my end of the deal.

_Farewell, Ziio._

* * *

I met with her once during our separation, accidently stumbling upon her camp as I scouted the lands. Originally, my intentions were to take advantage of the circumstances, to study the diagram, then formulate and calculate several different strategies for the upcoming quarrel. However, it turned into a lesson of climbing trees. Ziio tutored me, demonstrating the basics such as lifting one's self into the tree to more advanced moves like running and leaping from branch to branch. I failed horribly at first, nearly dislocating my arm as I fell and landed awkwardly on it, but I prided myself as being a quick learner, and I soon conquered this task, more or less. The lesson was going along well without hitch, until I tried to sprint across the limbs of the tree, to her adamant refusal and request that I stop. I should've heeded her cautions. Within the first few steps, I lost my balance and tumbled to the soggy forest floor, my back taking the brunt of the fall. She huffed something under her breath, presumably curse words, in her native tongue and rushed over to help me, attentively checking for any lesions. I groaned softly, my back throbbing from the impact. "Ouch". It was all I could manage.

"Did I not tell you not do that? You deserve this." I received no sympathy from Ziio. Little surprise there.

"You're one to talk about following orders and listening to instruction." I retorted bitterly, she my support, as I ascended into a sitting position.

"Am I the one who fell out a tree?"

"That isn't the point."

"I am not the one in pain, am I?" I exhaled loudly in irritation. This was getting us nowhere.

"This is madness! All I ask is for is some teaching, some schooling in the subject of scaling trees and instead I receive a lecture on my faults! Who are you to judge me?" She stared at me curiously, her keen sight never leaving my mouth as she advanced towards me. "I assume you have a reason for star—." Without warning, she pressed her lips against mine, the texture of hers soft and smooth, and I froze in stunned shock.

_Was she really kissing me or was this a cruel image my mind conjured from the very depths of my imaginations, projected before my eyes as if it were real? _

I gently reciprocated the gesture, taking great care not to be too aggressive in my motions as I brushed mine over hers, sliding my tongue against the seam of her lips and further into the recess of her mouth as our kiss deepened. She wound her arms around my neck and I placed a hand against the small of her back, pulling her closer to me while I tasted of her further, surreptitiously marveling at how tiny her frame was compared to mine. I relocated my lips from hers, kissing the underside of her chin to the long graceful column of her throat, my teeth nipping and my tongue swirling gently against her copper flesh. Suddenly, Ziio pulled away me from me, her orbs wide with a mix of desire and alarm, our breaths as rapid as our heartbeats, and I immediately regretted touching her.

_Fool, you've frightened her._

"I…I'm sorry. My actions were…completely uncalled for and out of line. I apologize… for disrespecting you." Her eyes didn't condemn me yet they didn't encourage me.

"I should go."

* * *

"On the cold, cold ground." To my great surprise, Hickey was intoxicated…again and ranting endless about slaying and slashing Redcoats once the attack began. "Hear, hear." I remained silent while my colleagues praised his thoughtless behavior, my respect for him slowly dwindling each moment rubbish spewed from his lips. "'Aytham, anything you wish to add? Why, ya ain't even drinkin', sour puss? Do ya eva let loose, 'Aytham?" His slurred speech only served to grate on my nerves. "No, I'm afraid not. Alcohol dulls the senses, hindering clear thoughts and decisions, and I need all them fully functional, not impeded by the numbing effects of liquor. Hickey made a face. " Damn, you seriously need a long hard fuck wit' one of 'em broads around here." I scowled in distaste, my memory flashing back to my first kiss with Ziio and the awkwardness that ensued. That was the last thing I necessitated. "And you need a long hard cleansing of that filthy mouth of yours with a bar of lye. Do you kiss your mother with those perverse lips?"

"Nah, but yours enjoyed 'em last night." My hands clenched into fists, nails biting into the soft flesh of my palms as I struggled to refrain from bashing his face into a bloody mess.

"I beg your pardon?"

William decided to interrupt before things escalated. "Thomas, that's enough." Hickey's grin was lecherous, malignant.

"Easy, 'Aytham. I was just jokin'. Nothin' wrong with jests, is 'ere?" I merely glowered at him, his transgression not as easily forgiven, his previous words echoing in my skull. "No…nothing at all."

Thankfully, they let me alone to myself. Another presence soon distracted my contemplations.

"Hard at work, I see." A familiar feminine voice came from behind and I whipped my head in astonishment towards Ziio. It'd been a month in a half since I'd last viewed her and wasn't adequately prepared for witty rejoinder. As if it wasn't evident by the expression of surprise on my features.

"How did you…?" She smirked coyly, a small chuckle emanating from her chords, a foreign but beautiful sound from her lips on my ears. I wished to hear it again…

"It is time. We've set up camp to the north. Meet me there." She'd sent word as promised and my hour to act had come to pass.

"Gentlemen. Let us away."

* * *

**A/N: So Haytham acted like a total gentleman in that little scene with Ziio...for the most part. One thing I noticed about him was he did respect women as was expected of someone of a noble birth like his. That bit was hard to write because I wanted to keep Haytham in his little corner but also show a little of his wild side while still keeping him in character. He's not a prude but he isn't a slut either. Ziio's confused as well if you didn't notice and she's just as curious about Haytham as he is her. I wrote her initiating the kiss the stay somewhat true to the story and because Haytham's too much of a gentleman to force his affection on her. Plus, she'd probably kick his ass. True, this romance is predictable in the game but I'm going to try and change it up just a bit. Suggestions for upcoming scenes between the pair are much welcomed!**

**Until next time...**


	5. Great Kindness

_Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed 3 or any of the characters. Ubisoft does._

**A:N/ This chapter was almost the death of me. It's so freaking long but I had to get all the past out of the way so I can move on to my ideas. And I wasn't about to split the Braddock Expedition into two chapters. Anyways, review, favorite, follow if it be your fancy. I honestly can't say when the next chapter will arrive but if I don't update regularly, I got a lot on my plate at the moment and writing been pushed to the side, but not forgotten. Anyways, I present to you the next chapter of Chance. This chapter is the reason why this story gets the M-rating. Nothing too hot but sensual is what I'm going for when you get that far. Consider this a belated Christmas gift and I hope each and everyone of you had a wonderful Christmas, if you celebrate it. If not, happy holidays to you as well! **

**Since I'm a horrible person, I need to take the time to thank you all who read and review. I just noticed that I rarely do that, and its you, the readers, who determine whether this story is a hit or a bust. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Ok, shutting up now! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

_I have noticed the men have become more curious about my relationship with Ziio in the past weeks, claiming I have taken quite an interest in this "savage". Hickey's mocking is the worse, his innuendos often coarse, vulgar, and of a sexual nature. He's a foul bastard some days, if not most. Pitcairn and Church participate in what I call interrogations sometimes but I sense they truly do not care. __And Johnson's hands remain clean, for now at least. _Nonetheless, I never fail to repudiate their assertions adamantly. This is merely a partnership I tell them. Once our interests are no longer united, any communication between us will cease. Yet, as I speak the words, my heart calls me a liar. I find myself thinking about her more and more with each passing day. Nothing about her is evocative of the stiff, cold women of England and the boisterous, rowdy women of the colonies. She is a warrior, cunning, fierce, deadly. She carries herself with such grace and poise I hardly expected a native to have, her movements and words sure and confident. Something about her excites me, draws me to her like a moth to a flame. A part of me desires to know the side Ziio hides behind that tough exterior, perhaps a softer, gentler one. Alas, I fear that may not ever come to pass. Hmmm, I can only imagine the taunts and jeers if anyone found I was merely intrigued by her. We are to leave soon. The journey to her camp is much longer than I anticipated but I expect to arrive there within the hour Braddock shall march through the pass. All of our effort and hard work has gone into ensuring our success. Braddock will fall today or the endless months spent preparing and planning will be nothing but a waste. Well…not a complete waste.

_Haytham Kenway, July 9, 1755_

* * *

"First it was too cold. Now it's too damned hot!" I grimaced, groaning inwardly as my clothes clung to skin dampened from sweat, little beads of perspiration forming on my forehead, miserable and uncomfortable in my heavy clothing.

William's complaint did have some validity to it. The weather in the colonies was hostile at best, nearly freezing to death in the winter and fortunate enough not to burn alive in the summer months. If those were your standards of fortune.

Pitcairn voiced his opinion as well, the Scot huffing in disdain. "And humid too! It's a right swap, I'll tell you."

Of course, Hickey granted us his remarks as well. "To say nothing of the mosquitoes. Damn lil' buggers. All the bitin' and itchin' nearly drive a man crazy."

Nonetheless, I didn't acknowledge any of the men at the moment, my thoughts primarily fixated on the upcoming battle…and my reunion with Ziio. Truthfully, their griping was trying what little amount of lingering patience I possessed and not actually needed. I briefly wondered who had replaced the men of my association with the cantankerous women who now traveled with me.

I exhaled deeply for composure, biting back a sarcastic retort insulting their manhood. It would do no good to mock them, and if anything, would serve to increase the grievances I wished would cease. "Warm weather and bug are soon to be the least of our worries. Focus, men."

"Wot? Ya mean the Bulldog? Please. We'll be in that one's beef soon enough and on to the next." Yes, Braddock wasn't the most superb soldier or leader, but one thing experience taught me was to never underestimate your opponent. It could very well be the difference between life and death, and I'd encounter enough close calls in combat to know it wasn't wise to frolic with fate. I glanced briefly over my shoulder at Thomas, fixing him with a stern expression as I shook my head in displeasure. He still had much to learn. "Never… and I mean never…underestimate your enemy." His mouth opened and I half-expected another comment questioning my logic, but he thought better of it and returned his attention to the path, silent.

Church looked around and, as if for the first time, noticed that Charles was not present. "Hmph. Where's your boy Lee gone off to anyway?"

"Returned to finish out his service under Braddock."

"Really now? I imagine the Bulldog's none too pleased after the stunt we pulled." There was light laughter from my left side as Benjamin chuckled in mild hilarity, and I indulged myself in a small grin.

"Lee's to spin a tale of my incompetence and such and beg forgiveness. He's a way with words, especially when it comes to flattery. I expect he'll be welcomed back with open arms."

If Braddock is as vain and egotistical as I know him to be.

"Which would give us a man inside."

"Precisely."

"Hmm, clever."

Pitcairn wasn't convinced. "Unless you've underestimated our enemy." I hardly reckoned so yet Braddock proved to be a slimy bastard, able to wiggle and worm his way out of trouble. Even if it required the sacrifice of others. One lesson I'd learned long ago, one I'd not forgotten.

"If I have, Charles will sense it first and make his escape. He's more clever than you think. Give the lad some credit."

"When this is done, I'm takin' a week off in New York. It's high time I went and saw the sights." I nodded shorty in consensus. For once, I agreed with Hickey. A rarity in its occurrence, but I too felt worn and weary, sleeplessness and constant traveling taxing on my body, and desperately craved a transient break from our work.

"A vacation sounds very nice, Hickey."

"Aye, and you'll spend yours with that buxom, barbarian beauty. What's er name again, 'Aytham?" Dammit all to hell, this _shit_ again! No matter how many times I told them, the number of instances I explained the nature of any relations Ziio and I had far beyond counting on my digits, I was still guilty of having an affair with the woman in question. I gripped the reins tightly, and rotated just far enough in my saddle to glare sharply at Hickey, my nerves taut with aggravation.

"I will repeat this_ one more time_ because you are obviously hard of hearing. There is _nothing_ between _Ziio_ and _me_. I barely_ **speak**_ to her let alone _**touch**_ her and the sooner you get those blasted ideas of her and I _**fucking**_ in secret out of your thick skull, the better off you will be." I hissed every word through clenched teeth, my conscience dubbing me a liar to voice such falsehoods, each word a tiny blade to my heart. I returned my gaze forward, thoroughly annoyed and praying the rest of the journey would continue in silence.

Pitcairn whistled low in his throat while William coughed awkwardly into his fist, clearly embarrassed at his ward's uncouth behavior. I imagined a proud, malicious smirk was present on Hickey's visage, boasting that his goading had finally triggered such an explosion.

_Bloody bastard…_

"So…how much farther 'till we arrive at this… woman's camp?" Church prodded gently, understanding fully that my fury resumed unabated. I was vaguely grateful that he didn't call her a savage and for that, I kept my response as civil as possible.

"It should be over this hill. We're close. Don't fret, friend."

At last, my request was granted and I continued to ruminate to myself, Ziio the foremost of my thoughts.

* * *

A little further into the brush, I discovered her waiting for our troupe down in a ravine. I dismounted my mare and made my way down to her side, bowing slightly in a show of respect as her eyes met mine and a small smile turned the corners of lips up a fraction before she schooled her features into a neutral expression. Three men approached, each clad in garb I associated with the native people of these lands, and stood patiently in front of Ziio, awaiting further orders.

"I see you've been busy."

"All these men are from different tribes, united in their desire to see Braddock sent away." She pointed to each man respectively as she declared his allegiances. "The Abenaki. The Lenape. The Shawnee."

"And you? Who do you fight for?" I stepped closer as I gazed at her inquisitively, moving in front of her as she spared a glance in my direction, hands placed on her hips exuding the authority and confidence I expected from her.

"Myself." Hmmm, curious.

"What would you have me do?"

"We will help the others to prepare." Sounded simple enough. I nodded my head in acquiescence, motioning with a flick of my index finger to the motley group of men observing our discussion from the side to accompany, and Ziio led us deeper into the timberland.

"Follow."

Most of my time was spent looking over the map, attempting to formulate some kind of strategy other than the ambush we had agreed upon earlier on, trying to focus my efforts elsewhere when I wasn't required to aid Ziio. Earlier plans for constructing any sort of approach were immediately demolished once Ziio and I shared a kiss after a brief confrontation almost two months ago.

_Dear God, that kiss!_

The sensible half of me discouraged against any future ventures to her camp yet the other half she'd managed to ensnare wished for a repeat occurrence, to feel the texture of her lips again. The pecks I'd offered to women beforehand paled in comparison. Intoxicating, invigorating, but forbidden. Never before had something felt so right and so wrong. Dangerous waters I understood I treaded upon and though it should have worried me, it did not.

My lack of care regarding the consequences, however, did.

I groaned, cradling my head in my palm as my contemplations began to wander again.

_Why did she kiss me?_

_Perhaps she's become fond of me…_

_Why did I kiss her back?_

_Maybe I've become fond of her…_

_Maybe this more than mere fondness old boy…_

This was hopeless. It was almost impossible to gain any real progress on the task at hand without her interrupting my train of thought. As if to emphasis my point, I felt a feather light touch, far too small to be a man's hand, and looked down to see a brown womanly one resting upon my forearm before raising my gaze to meet hers. In the light, her orbs glowed with a restrained excitement yet twinkled with an amusement that gave me pause. She wasn't making my job any easier and I had a sneaking suspicion that she knew this as well.

I huffed in mild annoyance. "May I help you?"

"No. I simply wished to see what you were doing." I blinked in confusion.

_Was she being serious?_

"Couldn't you have asked? I would have kindly informed you I was currently occupied at the moment." An infuriating coy smirk creased her maw and I felt my ire rising once again.

"I prefer this way. Come, we've discovered a scout's camp not too far from here." I shook my head wearily, not even bothering to inquire on the meaning her cryptic words as I followed behind her dutifully.

* * *

A little while later, as we knelt upon the ledge overlooking the pass, two figures approached on horseback followed by men dressed in crimson uniforms escorting the supply convoy.

_Redcoats. Edward's men._

"They come." She touched the back of my arms anxiously as she spotted the legion marching through the pass and I narrowed my eyes, focusing on Braddock whilst ignoring how my heart jumped at the contact. Washington rode beside Braddock, casting a sidelong glance of concern at his superior when he began looking about in all directions.

"Everything alright, sir?"

"Just savoring the moment. No doubt many wonder why we've pushed so far west. These are wild lands, as yet untamed and unsettled. But it shall not always be so. In time, our holdings will no longer suffice. And that day is much closer than you think.

"We must ensure our people have ample room to grow and prosper. Which means we need more land! The French understand and endeavor to prevent such growth. They skirt around our territory, erecting forts and forging alliances, awaiting the day they might strangle us with the noose they've created.

"This must not come to pass! We must sever the cord and send them back where they belong. This is why we ride. To offer them one last chance. The French will leave or they will die!"

I smiled unapologetically.

_The same could be said for you, old friend._

Ziio twitched beside me impatiently, her nails digging into my wool coat in frustration, and I suppressed a tiny gasp of surprise. "Now is the time to strike!"

"Wait. Patience, Ziio. To scatter the expedition is not enough. We must ensure that Braddock falls. Else he's guaranteed to try again." I examined the procession once again as an idea materialized in my head.

"I'll disguise myself as one of his own and make my way to his side. Your ambush will provide the perfect cover for me to deliver the killing blow."

Ziio pursed her lips into a grim frown but said nothing else as she moved with me towards the scout camp.

* * *

"We await your signal."

I crept closer towards the encampment, careful with my footing as I slowly advanced upon the guards, using the cover of the foliage to remain undetected.

"There, in front of us." The native slinked beside me, pressing his back against the trunk of a nearby oak as I crouched low in some bushes. I overheard the sentinels discussing something, arguing over the best course of action in approaching Fort Duquesne.

"The wood's too thick. At this rate, it'll be days before Duquesne. We should follow the river instead."

"The troop would be exposed there. We must maintain the element of surprise."

"We're near two thousand men. One scout is all they need know of us. And then what? Hmm? Besides, swiftness would serve us better."

I sighed in exasperation. All this talking in circles aggravated me to no end. Yet I waited patiently for an opening and as the others left a single man behind in defense against intruders, I gladly leapt at the opportunity. When his back was turned from the brush, I snuck up behind him, my hidden blade retracting silently, and buried the steel of the blade into his neck, quickly muffling his shocked cry with my palm as I carried him back into the forest. Now I had my disguise but I still needed to rid the camp of the remaining soldiers. One of them returned the dead man's post, the puzzlement evident on his features increasing as I whistled low in his direction, demanding that "Smith" quit fooling around and get back to his station as he took the bait. He met the same fate as Smith, a gurgling sound rising from his throat as he clamped his hands around his neck to stop the cut from bleeding before I laid him down gently. I dispatched three more in the same manner and the remaining two sentries I ambushed from the rear, my blade piercing the heart of one as my sword penetrated the gullet of the other. With the threat neutralized, I changed into the uniform, confirmed everything was in its proper place, and made my way to Edward's position on horseback_._

I rode through the multitude of soldiers, a couple passing glances tossed in my direction as a few men worked on freeing the cart currently caught in the mud while the regulars chatted over the spoils of victory against the French, especially of the highly coveted fur trade. I turned a corner as I neared the head of the battalion, following the sound of Braddock's voice as he continued to speak with one of his troops.

"Have served, you mean." An unsettling sensation settled upon my limbs as I watched the scene unfold, somehow knowing the man was going to die.

"Sir?"

"You are grateful to have served." Without warning, he withdrew his pistol and shot the man smoothly before I could blink an eye, momentarily stunned before approaching him with a nasty little surprise of mine own.

"Edward. How nice to see you." I raised the firearm level with his chest and smirked cruelly as I taunted him further.

"Not so fun on the other end of the barrel, is it?"

Suddenly one of the soldiers cried out in warning, indicating we look straight ahead, as a Frenchmen rode at full speed towards Edward and me. I shifted as best I could atop my horse, hoping to avoid the man's bullet, but before he could come close enough to fire off a round, his steed collapsed to dirt with a pitiful whinny and I glanced upward to spot Charles holding a musket firmly in his hands, the smoke from the charge still in the air. Never in my life was I so overjoyed to a see man.

"Sir."

I nodded my appreciation, too hard pressed for time to thank him correctly. In the chaos Edward had fled, taking the opportunity to lose his would be murderer as our forces engaged his in battle. I rode through the ravine, shooting at crates and containers filled with gunpowder resting in carts sitting conveniently behind squads of British soldiers as I gave chase after my target. I trailed him out of the gorge into a clearing, watching as he dusted himself off after his horse reared up from the fright of the falling timber, unceremoniously dumping him to the ground.

I took aim with my pistol yet again as he regarded me with open contempt and derision. "I never took you for a coward, Edward."

"Come on then."

Suddenly, I felt my horse crumple to earth, pinning my leg beneath with its great weight as a loud gunshot rang from behind, my weapon tumbling out my grasp. I bit my lip to suppress a groan as I writhed and twisted in an attempt to free myself, earning Edward's callous, mocking laughter.

"Look at how he wriggles and worms! Such arrogance. I always knew it would be the end of you. Pardon me, _is_ the end of you." Washington lined up the sight of his rifle with my skull and I tensed slightly, bracing for the impact of the bullet. It never came, my eyes widening in shock as an aboriginal vaulted from the stump of a tree onto Washington's stallion, effectively knocking him to the ground with a knife placed firmly against his jugular. I gazed into my savior's recognizable hazel eyes, none other than Ziio.

"Don't." The command was spoken softly but the threat was still present. Edward ran off once more into the lowlands as I managed to liberate my trapped limb from underneath the dead weight of the horse.

"Hurry! Before he gets away!" I hesitated as Washington began to fight, striking her with a glancing blow to the side of her head before she returned the crude blade to his neck.

"**I SAID GO!**" Her enraged shout was enough to have my feet moving in Edward's direction, my concern for her slowly diminishing as I watched her block a punch whilst experiencing a jolt of satisfaction as she clocked Washington in the temple with the hilt of her knife.

* * *

I sprinted after Edwards, ignoring how the large pools of water I splashed through soaked my boots and sullied my borrowed trousers with dirt and debris. He did have an advantage over me, his head start putting a vast amount of distance between us, but I knew that he soon would tire and eventually, he would have to face me like a man.

"I don't deserve this!" The quantity of innocent blood you have spilt would beg to differ, Edward!

"Tell that to the men, women, and children who perished by your hand!"

"You're a hypocrite, Haytham!" I laughed mirthlessly. Perhaps I had no solids grounds on which to judge, recalling the number of lives I'd taken, but it would not stay my blade. In my eyes, the deed was already done.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you've forced my hand." He continued to run, leading me future into the wetlands until he spun around to meet me head on, swearing under his breath. He lunged at me with dagger, aiming directly for my heart and I sidestepped the attack easily, grabbing the extended arm and twisting his wrist to disarm he before wrenching the limb behind his back in a submission hold

"Dammit! Damn you, Haytham!"

Not today, old friend.

_No mercy._

My hidden blade retracted from its sheath and I plunged the steel deep into his side, its appetite for flesh and blood upon its sharp edge sated as Edward's lifeblood stained it. He fell to the ground with a grunt as I pulled the blade out, the sickening sound of internal organs ripping and tearing meeting my ears, and I knew a miniscule measure of remorse.

"Why, Haytham?" He ground out through bloodstained teeth clenched in agony.

"Your death opens a door. It's nothing personal. Well, maybe it is a _little_ personal. You've been a pain in my arse at all."

"But we are brothers in arms…" In the past. No longer in the present or future.

"Once, perhaps. But no longer." I stood over his frame, one foot placed on each side as I knelt to look him the eye, a gloved hand placed against his clavicle in warning when he turned his gaze away from mine. "Do you think I've forgotten about what you did? All the innocents slaughtered? And for what? It does not engender peace to cut your way to resolution!"

"Wrong! Were that we applied the sword more liberally and more often, the world would a better place than it is today."

Unwanted images of Braddock standing over the corpses of a husband, wife, and their two children flashed before my eyes, memories I thought I'd buried long ago rising to haunt me again, the curse they forever indebted me with for failing to help them escape, to stop their execution.

I scowled in disgust. "In this instance, I concur." With one swift movement, the blade pierced his heart, his body tensing at the intrusion before his eyelids shut and his head lolled backwards with a thud against the earth, his last breath flowing from bloody lips, and then all was still.

I stood up whilst grasping his hand in mine, removing the ring that once identified him as one of our fold as I let his limp grip drop into his chest and I walked away, pocketing the piece of jewelry and feeling anything but triumphant.

"Farewell, Edward."

* * *

"Haytham" I turned towards the direction of the voice and spotted Ziio standing in a field not too far from where the initial ambush took place.

"It's done." I spoke solemnly, upholding myself with a confidence I did not have at the moment. Her head bobbed in reply and she place some round object into the palm of my hand, my digits closing around it instantaneously as I realized it was the medallion I'd given her earlier.

_More along the lines of took from you._

She abruptly turned from me, intent on strolling back into the brush until I stopped her and she regarded me curiously, glancing over her shoulder in question.

"Now I've upheld my end of the bargain. I expect you will honor yours?" I approached with a dangerous glint in my orbs.

_If she thought to play me a fool, she was sadly mistaken._

I received a customary dip of her head in confirmation before she moved away, guiding me to this enigmatic location.

"Follow me."

We traveled in silence for which I silently thank her and providence. I required quiet to process what this Precursor site might contain. I remembered little of what Reginald told me when I received instructions a year ago to seek the site, only that I needed to find it before our nemesis did and I felt an uneasiness settle in the pit of my stomach. I began to muse to myself, my brows furrowing in thought.

_What lies there?_

_Weapons of mass destruction?_

_Some form of advanced technology?_

_Perhaps an elixir to prolong longevity?_

I immediately scratched the last idea out. Our Order was not searching for the fountain of youth but that still left my question unanswered.

_What in God's name could it be?!_

"Haytham!" Her shout interrupted my considerations and I stifled the instinctive urge to flinch. "Uh, yes?"

"We're here." We stood before the mouth to a cave and I glanced down at her and then the entrance with an expression of disbelief.

_This is it?_

She exhaled in irritation and motioned with her hand that I go forth. "Are you going to go inside or continue to watch me as if I'm going to do something?"

My lips quirked upwards in a smile barely refrained and I coughed into my fist, unsuccessfully hiding my chuckle.

"Very well."

I neared the stone wall furthest from the opening of the cavern, my eyes widening and jaw dropping at the sight before me. Beneath the cave painting were contours and characters engraved into the rock that I recognized easily from books I studied in my younger years. Symbols from the First Civilization.

The wall before me began to glow along with the amulet resting in my hand, the tiny green disk emanating warmth felt through my gloves, and I stared in awe as I moved towards the glimmering wall with my arm outstretched.

Suddenly, the lights disappeared before my very eyes and I cried out in dismay. "No…NO!"

And then I remembered Ziio was there in the cave with me. "You seem disappointed."

_More than you'll ever know._

"I thought I held a key that would open something here…"

With a shake her head, she turned away from me once more.

"This room is all there is."

I closed my eyes in defeat. "I expected more."

"I do not know what it is you look for, but I'm sorry you could not find it." Her words were sincere, heartfelt, and I felt a small grin tugging at the corners of my mouth as I returned my attention back to the wall, examining the drawings left behind by other of her descent.

"What do they mean?" She took a leisure path around me as she moved toward the wall, touching its face in remembrance she told her tale of how her people believed this realm came to be.

"It tells the story of Iottsition, who came into their world and shaped it for what life might come. She had a hard journey, fraught with great loss and peril. But she believed in her children and what they might achieve. And though she is long gone from the physical world, her eyes still watch over us. Her ears still hear our words. Her hands still guide us. And her love still gives us strength." I felt her petite hand glide over my back in a soft caress, a shiver racing up my spine, and I locked gazes with her as she placed her hand within the confines of mine, her digits wrapping around my index finger and squeezing with gentle pressure.

"You have shown me great kindness, Ziio. Thank you."

I inhaled deeply for composure, casting my eyes to floor in respite from her intense stare. I needed to go… now, but every fiber of my being warred against that course of action, dubbed me a bloody fool for ever thinking it wouldn't come to this. Two choices were presented before me now: I lose myself with Ziio right now and worry about the consequences later or play the role of the gentleman and go now before the situation escalated. I choose the latter.

"I…I should go." But I was given no room to leave as she pulled my head down for a kiss, her lips pressed firmly against mine as one of her hands reached up to cup my cheek. Logic screamed at me to depart now, to go while I still had a chance, and I promptly told it to shut up and I let my emotions take control. I fed all the pent up frustrations and passions I'd harbored over the growing days into our embrace as I deepened the kiss, and as I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she did not retreat from my affections like before. She moaned soft against my lips and moved hers to nip lightly at the underside of my jaw and neck, rubbing enticingly against my aroused length. "Z-Ziio." I groaned softly as I buried my face into her hair, scented with an earthy smell of dirt and berries, and I noticed belatedly that she had removed the belts encircling my torso and now was trying to undo the buttons of my wool coat, her visage scrunched in concentration. With a growl of annoyance, she retrieved her knife from her side and began cutting through the fabric, both the jacket and linen shirt, a pleased sigh leaving her lips as she ran her hands along the planes of my bare chest.

I gaped at her, stunned. "Did you really have to cut my clothing to bits? I would've helped yoooouu!" I finished my sentence with a yelp as she discovered a particular area that made me squirm in delight and she brushed the pads of her fingers over my erect nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp from me. She murmured under her breath at my reactions."Interesting."

_Time to return the favor._

"You know, I've noticed that I'm half naked and you're still fully clothed. Perhaps we should remedy that." With a quickness she didn't expect, I lifted her against my body and moved with her to the floor, pinning her beneath me. She hissed in my face and attempted to retaliate, her hands raised and nails ready to scratch my eyes out, and I caught them with minor difficulty, my larger one enclosing her both wrists in my palm and placing them above her head. She simply glared at me and I smirked wickedly, my eyes twinkling with mischief.

"My turn now."

I encountered more trouble with undressing her than I originally assumed I would and Ziio reluctantly advised me on how to remove her clothing, wishing for her garments to avoid the same fate as my borrowed ones. When she lay beneath me nude, only then did I release her. She was upon me in an instance, pushing my mutilated coat and shirt from my shoulders and worked on ridding me of my trousers, a groan rumbling deep in my chest as she undid the laces and I sprang forward into her eager hands.

I loomed over her, prepared to penetrate her nubile body, but I refrained from driving into her like some mindless animal. I whispered against her ear, needing to hear her confirmation before I pressed forward.

"Ziio, are you sure?" I gave her an opportunity to back out despite how close we were to the precipice, in danger of tumbling over in the abyss below. She answered me wordlessly, instead arching her hips and grinding her sex against mine as she dug her nails of one hand into the muscle of my back while the other weaved through my hair splayed across the tops of my shoulder blades. I need no further encouragement, easing in gently as she clung to me tightly and cooing soft words of affection as she cried out when I ripped through her maidenhead. Only when she said she was alright was when I started to move. Our pace was slow at first and I wanted her to become accustomed to my presence deep inside of her before I began putting more force behind my thrusts. As her confidence increased, so did her boldness and I found myself flipped onto the cave floor as Ziio straddled me, adjusting her position atop of me to suit her needs, and I consented, placing my hands on her hips as she continued to gyrated above me. A little moan of delight left her lips as she increased our speed and a groan of desperation departed from mine as I tossed my head back against the floor. At this moment in time, nothing mattered. Not the Precursor Site. Not the Order. Not the men. Not Reginald. Not even my father. Right now, I allowed myself to enjoy these few stolen moments with the woman who managed to capture my attention and my heart. Her nails bit into the flesh of my chest as she rose to the heights of her passion, crying out my name in rapture, and I soon followed her, my voice hoarse from my shouts and exclamations as I called her name one last time.

We lay together on the stone surface of the cave, simply basking in the afterglow of our consummation. Her head lay upon my chest, one hand idly stroking the little red marks left by her nails and I rubbed her back in soothing circles, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"We should head back."

"Not yet. Let me hold you." She hummed in contentment as she snuggled further in my arms, rubbing her check against my pectoral.

"Won't your men miss you?"

I scoffed. "They can manage a few hours without me."

"My people will come looking for me."

"Then let them. I want you to myself as long as possible."

I heard her mutter "selfish" under her breath, a languid half grin gracing her features as neither one of us made a move to retrieve our clothing.

* * *

I did not know whether what I felt for Ziio was love at the moment, but it was something, and as we exited the cave exchanging secretive smiles and glances, I decided that it would suffice for now.

* * *

**Yay! It finally happened! So once again, tell me what ya think in the reviews section and here's some things below I'd like to point out.**

**1. I feel as though Haytham is a little sad (probably not the right word) after killing Braddock but knows it must happen.**

**2. Ziio was the first to initiate any sort of contact in the game, so I tried to keep it that way for the exception of when Haytham was guiding her but other than that she was in charge.**

**3. I don't believe Haytham's father would have approved of such a relationship, especially with a "savage" which is why I mention him in that little bit. At that point, others' thoughts and opinion don't mean s*** to him.**

**4. Obviously, I can't have Haytham declaring his love for her after they come together for the first (some realism needed) but I wanted to show his affection for her and that it's not just lust for him. Ziio's almost as hard to write as Connor is because they are so complex. But I still love them.**


	6. Captivated

**My oh my, it's been so long. I apologize for the delay. I hit a major writer's block and had to take a long break from writing but this is the product of hours of writing and editing. So I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the lovely things you guys have said about this story. It really means alot that you guys think I capture the true essence of the character. I only hope this chapter continues to please. Rate and review and let me know what you think. And now the next installment of Chance!**

_I don't own Assassin's Creed 3 or any of its characters._

* * *

_Three days ago, Ziio and I came together in a cave, where I can only presume was the entrance to the storehouse Reginald spoke of. Good news is I'd managed to discover the location with Ziio's help, but the mystery of the Precursor site continues to elude me. The artifact I stole from Miko failed to work properly, but it's obvious it functions as some sort of key based on the reactions I received when I first used it. Bad news is it seems as though it is the wrong one to open the storehouse. Moreover, I will admit, I was far too busy with a certain Mohawk woman to continue any further investigations. I still have the scratches from our initial encounter and sport fresh ones from yesterday evening, but I can't complain too much I suppose. It's the best indication of when my actions please her the most and it is fair recompense for the last occurrence where I was especially rough with her. She enjoyed it if the noises she made and the way she writhed beneath me were any clue. Thoroughly, I might add. Charles was inducted into the Order two days prior. I've placed him in the position of second in-command, his unyielding dedication and devotion to our cause earning him such prestige. I'm glad to welcome him into our fold. He's been most helpful in every task we've set out to accomplish, his loyalties lying solely with the Knights Templar, and he is one out of three that I would trust with my life. Charles, Pitcairn, and Johnson, and I hesitate to list Johnson as he tends to act irrational, his emotions ruling where logic should dictate his movements. But I see now that perhaps I am no better than him. I should not have lain with Ziio, should have fought harder against the desires of my body, should have moved away when I had the opportunity to flee. But I am a man, affected by the wiles and charms of a woman like any other, and she is my weakness, my Achilles' heel. I couldn't deny her in the cavern that day. Rejecting her companionship would not only hurt her, but me as well. I realize I belong to her now, my heart enthralled with this wild beauty, and whether I am willing or reluctant, I honestly can't say._

_Haytham Kenway Journal Entry July 12, 1755_

* * *

I chose to stay and repose for a moment, much to the chagrin of the others but they did not protest extensively over our extended stay. I was weary from battle and in no particular hurry to journey back into the city, away from my Ziio.

_Hmmm, my Ziio. _

_I guess she is mine in a sense._

_And you are hers._

_But are the feelings truly mutual?_

Unending questions barraged me from all angles the moment Ziio and I were spotted at the borders of the encampment, the Abenaki man, if I recall correctly, alerting the rest of our arrival. The men scurried around me excitedly, reminiscent of hounds prodding their master for a treat or fighting over his attentions and affections, Charles at the foremost of the interrogations, his sky blue eyes sparkling with an excitement he could barely curb. Pitcairn, Church, and Johnson joined in as well, but didn't exhibit nearly as much enthusiasm as Charles. I ignored them, brushing off the inquires with a wave of my hand and a promise to discuss them later after I'd rested. Hickey's disinterest failed to bother me, but I felt my hands tighten into fists, outraged, as his lecherous eyes roved over Ziio's form as she moved from my side and closer to the fire where the others sat. Red flashed before my eyes, vision temporarily blinded as I exhaled harshly for composure, gloved hands clenched in rage, every ounce of self-control stopping my fist from connecting with the bastard's face. Charles noticed the slight changes in my demeanor and frowned in concern.

"Are you alright, sir?" I nodded stiffly, glaring bitterly at Hickey when he smirked roguishly and merely shrugged his shoulders in feigned indifference.

The look in his eyes spoke volumes.

_Have I hit a nerve?_

"Yes, Charles. Never better." With a glance around, I realized they'd all changed out of the borrowed ruby uniforms and back into their attire, a brow arched in question as to where my clothes were. As much as I loved the color red, it really wasn't my shade and I preferred the deep rich tones of my gold-embroidered navy coat and cloak. Besides, the only thing holding my crimson coat together was the white belts crossed over my chest and wrapped around my waist tightly, the cloth reduced to scraps, courtesy of Ziio's hunting knife and her lack of patience.

If only she knew how to work buttons.

I'd fix that soon enough.

"And just where are my clothes at precisely?"

Hickey blatantly ignored my question in favor of examining my wear with a critical eye, and I immediately experienced a self-consciousness urge to cross my arms over my chest, one I resisted. There was no true concern or genuine worry in his tone, the man resembling a viper with eyes narrowed into slits as he watched me carefully, searching for any evidence that would betray my guilt. "So 'Aytham, jus' were was you an'…uh Tiio at this 'hole time? Was beginnin' to worry."

I gave him nothing, my face the denotation of neutrality as my voice remained level and even. "Ziio. And scouting for the Precursor site. She led me to it actually."

"Really, but ya been gone for 'ours, sir?"

I explained my reasoning as best as I could, attempting a civil tone as I issued a warning towards the scoundrel. "These things take time, Hickey. Patience is a virtue. You'd do well to remember that as well your place."

He smirked, palms raised in mock amity and I sighed lightly, relieved his baiting was finished. Temporarily, I knew.

"Jus' makin' an observation, 'Aytham."

"Well, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I require a moment of privacy." To change and collect my thoughts, most of them on a certain female Mohawk currently sitting by the fire pit.

"Of course, your clothes are located in that tent over there, sir." Charles extended a long rounded finger, pointing in the direction of a sole tent placed along the outskirts of the camp, the farthest one away from thewarmth of the fire_._

_Of course._

I graced him with a small bow of gratitude before moving towards the lodging, sensing eyes on the back of my skull, from a cool blue to a fiery hazel. "Thank you. I'll be just a moment."

* * *

Stepping from the tent, I breathed deeply of the night air, the fresh crispness more desirable than the congested musty atmosphere of the city. Dressing in the small accommodations had proven difficult at first, my large frame crammed within its confines to avoid tearing the crude hut down altogether, and my neck and back ached from being contorted into such a position. I rolled my shoulder blades backwards a few times in hopes it would help relax tense muscles, wincing slightly as vertebrae popped loudly in my neck when I tilted my head to the left, and then the right.

_Time and tide wait for no man. _

I wholeheartedly agreed with Chaucer, my eyes landing on Ziio, still seated by the fire pit. I observed her carefully, watching how the firelight flickered over her features, the small flame similar to ones I found emblazoned in hazel. She glanced at me, inquisitive yet guarded as I approached cautiously, settling beside her with a respectable amount of distance placed between us, mindful of others around. Any closer would arouse suspicion.

I cleared my throat, swallowing hard to work some moisture into my esophagus whilst off-handedly wondering how it'd become so parched in the steps I'd taken to reach her. "Ziio."

"Haytham."

So much for pleasantries. Would our conversations fare any better?

I glimpsed upwards towards the skies, the sight exceptionally marvelous, little diamonds twinkling across the vast black expanse of the evening, no clouds present to deter our view. "Beautiful night. Skies are clear. Stars are out."

_They're nearly as beautiful as she is…_

_… You're beginning to sound like a sap…_

She looked up as well, stern facial features softening with a tiny smile, only present for a fraction of a second before it disappeared. "They are. It is… calming."

I nodded in concurrence. "Yes."

Hmmm, better, Still room for improvement.

"You have the first watch." Wait, what?

"Me?" I couldn't help but feel somewhat indignant, not exactly fond of being volunteered for certain tasks I'd yet to give my consent to.

"Yes." I huffed beneath my breath, thoroughly annoyed she'd the gall to do something like this, yet not even the least bit surprised by her actions. Her simple response made it apparent she believed it would be of little consequence for me, as if I wished to forgo an early slumber and participate in a nightly observation.

"Why?"

"You've proven your worth earlier today. I know you will not disappoint." Somehow, I knew that was the closest I would ever come to receiving a compliment from her, of hearing her partial-acknowledgement that she did trust me, to some extent.

_Obviously, enough to sleep with you…_

"Fine. Who's after me?" A proud smirk, its tug on the corner of her mouth enhanced by the glow of the fire, and she bobbed her head in reply, the braids resting against her temples coming forward to graze the smooth skin stretched over sculpted cheeks.

"Ah, so… um… about earlier…" I felt an unwanted blush spreading across my face at my mentioning of the activity we'd partaken in after discovering the Precursor site. She stiffened immediately, swiftly raising a finger to her lips as she regarded me warily.

"Not here! We will speak of that when less are present." There wasn't anyone nearby yet I could understand her anxiety of an eavesdropper listening to our conversation. Perhaps, it was best we wait for a moment of privacy away from prying eyes and snooping ears to assuage my curiosity.

"Alright. Well, is there anything you'd like to speak of?"

She leaned back, her hands braced against the earth on either side as she watched the fire with an uninterested expression. The long braids upon her chest shifted, drawing my attentions to the movement, my conscience mildly horrified as my mind conjured images of us entangled in a wanton embrace. Lips latched hungrily, possessively onto the stiff crest of one breast. Slim fingers threaded themselves in my dark mane as she drew me closer and arched into my touch with a little moan, silently begging for more. I blinked, shaking my head rapidly and focusing intently on embers smoldering beyond the heat of the blaze, nearly missing the question she asked in return. "What is it you seek?"

_Oh, well… can't say I didn't see that coming…_

"I… It's complicated." She narrowed her eyes inquisitorially, my ambiguous answer clearly not adequate in respects of satisfying her interest in my affairs.

"How so?"

"I don't know how to explain. It's hard to answer a question when you know little on the subject." It wasn't the full truth but it was the only reply I could give without completely deceiving her. Any pretenses would destroy the fragile faith I'd worked relentless to construct between us. Besides, I could only imagine how asinine, how ludicrous, how insane it would sound if I shared with her the actual reasons why we were here.

"Hmmm, what is it like in the city?" She didn't believed me. I honestly didn't expect her to, but I was appreciative for the conversion into lighter subject material to discuss.

I couldn't prevent the twitch of lips as they broke into a tiny smile, slightly stunned and amused she would enquire. "For someone who claims to wander amongst "my people", you are very curious about us."

She shook her head slowly, looking upwards towards the moon briefly before returning her gaze to the flames. "I've never lived in the city before."

"Crowded. Cramped. Little sanitation whatsoever. Nearly everything reeks of ale. The living conditions… tolerable at best. The port is its only redeeming quality. The fresh sea air helps to clear my mind some days."

Her countenance soured in disgust, her upper lips curled in distaste, and I found it extremely difficult to suppress my chuckles, forced to bite the insides of my cheeks in an effort to refrain from laughing at the bluntness of her comment. "I do not see the appeal so many whites speak of."

"Well, that may be true, but there are some positives. The city offers protection from the vast, untamed wilderness. The great unknown that lies beyond the edges of society frightens many city dwellers. I respect those with the gumption to settle so far away from civilization."

"Not when they continue to threaten my people's lands." She straightened up abruptly, fixing her intense stare on me, and I desire nothing more than an ass kicking from myself, well deserved for callous words spoken without enough sense to realize they'd be misconstrued and likely offend her.

_You're a simpleton… No wonder you have such luck with women…_

"And this is why you fight?" Perhaps that was an imprudent question.

"Yes. Each day my people lose more and more to whites who do nothing more than take!"

Heated hazel clashed with stormy grey, neither party willing to admit accountability, to accept responsibility, to reconcile their dissimilarities.

"I understand that you're upset. Your anger's even justified. But you can't continue to accuse me for the crimes other have committed against your people."

She opened her mouth, ready to protest, but I continued with a palm raised in a gesture of peace, barring any remarks she might've made.

"I've done nothing but assist you, nothing to bring harm to those you care for. I would appreciate it if you quit blaming me for atrocities I have not and will not commit."

I sighed heavily, the last ounce of energy I retained spent in my dispute with Ziio, and I was much too tired to persist with an opinion that would further prolong our argument. I feared this would herald the onset of many more to occur between us. "It's getting late. You should retire. I'll see you at the end of my watch."

She hesitated at first, an unfamiliar emotion passing through her orbs for a second before she rose to her feet nimbly, stretching with grace and poise as she tried to subdue a yawn. "Saserenhti:io, Haytham."

_What?_

She smiled broadly at my puzzled expression, white teeth contrasting with copper skin, my heart stuttering within my chest at another disclosed feature of her beauty as she translated her native tongue to English. "Good night."

"Good night, Ziio." I bowed my head in respect, granting her modest grin, before she moved from me, heading in the direction of the outlying hut, glancing over her shoulder as she swayed her hips from side to side, catching my stare on her backside as she strolled away with a coy smirk.

_Bloody minx._

* * *

I sighed deeply in annoyance, rubbing at my face in a pitiful attempt to rid myself of the weariness I felt. The fire burned brightly at the center of our encampment and I moved to stir the logs, skeletons of their former selves where the flames had eaten away at the bark. An hour and a half into my watch and I was already miserable. Such a considerable amount of time had passed when I was forced to participate on the basis of low rank within the Order. I didn't enjoy it then and the same would go for right now.

"This is all her fault." I groused bitterly beneath my breath as I slowly wandered back to my post, a tree stump no more than 20 feet away. I rested my forearms on the top my thighs, exhaling irritably, when I heard something.

"Haytham."

_Speak of the devil._

I glanced over my shoulder, at first believing my exhausted mind imagined her voice, only to whip around completely to face her. She padded towards me silently, her feet bare and I noticed her fur shawl was gone, exposing more of her smooth skin. Locks of ebony streamed down the tops of her bare shoulders and arms to rest around her hips, her hair free from the confines of the two large braids I was accustomed to seeing. And when I finally met her eyes, I gasped softly at how intense her gaze was, the passion and determination and strength inscribed in hazel, my body reacting of its own volition. Stunned, I remained motionless as she approached with a customary smirk, helpless against the spell her beauty had cast over me. I breathed deeply of her scent, a combination of earth, pine, and berries I oddly found arousing as she cupped my face in her petite hands, a small smile gracing her features.

_Breathtaking. _

"Ziio? What are you do─?" Her kiss interrupted my train of thought, her lips pressed firmly against mine, and she drew back just a hair to ghost a kiss over my cheek.

"Quite a greeting." She smiled mysteriously before leaning in once more, her tongue brushing with mine as I melted into the second kiss. I groaned softly against the smooth delicate skin of her mouth, my hands gliding up her bare arms and down her backside to cup her bottom, pulling her into my lap. She moaned as she felt the evidence of our shared kisses and rolled her hips, a soft gasp escaping her lips as I pressed her firmly to me. I sensed her hands fiddling with the buttons of my coat, her lips leave mine to kiss a trail over fire down the side of my throat, and logic broke through the haze of lust for one unwanted moment.

"Ziio. Wait, there's something I must ask of you."

"Ask later." She persisted, smirking triumphantly as one button gave way and beginning to work on the next.

"Ziio. I─" Damn it all to hell! This woman would drive me mad.

"Hush. You talk too much." I heard the mirth in her tone, her lips skimming the outer shell of my ear as she shifted atop my growing arousal, earning a hiss issued between clenched teeth.

"Someone could see." I watched her eyes cloud with uncertainty and doubt. Ziio understood the risks well enough. We knew the consequences if someone were to find out about us. She hesitated, sighing deeply before climbing off my lap and stood before me with palms outstretched, waiting for me to take her hand in my larger one and allow her to lead me away. I sorely missed her warmth but was intrigued as to where she desired to go.

"Come with me." Hazel orbs held a promise and I smiled cautiously before entwining my fingers with hers. She moved across the earth silently, the only indicator her feet touched the earth the near inaudible sound of grass as it whispered against her soles. We traveled in relative silence, Ziio glancing over her shoulder every so often with an unreadable expression as if to reassure herself I was still here, with her, despite holding hands with her. Farther we journeyed from camp, the soft glow from the moon our only source of light as she led me deeper into the forest until we reached another clearing. In the center stood a grand oak, massive in height and girth, its shadow cloaking us in darkness as we walked towards it, Ziio my guide as I blindly followed her. She leaned against the tree, pulling me towards her, and I closed the remaining distance between us swiftly, my hips settling in between her thighs comfortably. I lifted her against my frame and pinned her with my weight, relishing in the breathy moan she released as shapely legs wrapped around my waist and lips met mine ferociously. I ran my fingers through her locks, once, twice, thrice, before fisting my hand in her hair and roughly pulling, exposing her neck. "Haytham." She whimpered softly against my onslaught upon her sensitive flesh, her nails digging into my clothed shoulder and back as she wriggled and wormed, tempting me, enticing me. I moved my hips against hers, grunting with the effort to restrain myself, not to give into the temptation and take her right here, right now against the rough bark of the tree. "Ziio, Ziio. Not here." She made a small noise of protest in the back of her throat when I began to move away, her thighs constricting around me in an effort to hold me in place. "Haytham." Her sigh held a plea.

_Don't leave me unsatisfied._

_You want this just as much as I do._

_You have no idea, my dear._

"God, I wish I could indulge you." I groaned miserably against her copper flesh, my face buried in the crook of her graceful neck.

"Then do so." I felt her hands traveling down my torso, one resting on my chest as the other continued over the planes of my abdomen towards my groin. I caught her hands within my own and placed them high above her head, shaving my head in disapproval as she stubbornly fought against my hold.

"Not until I figure something out."

"Let me go." Her tone held a hint of anger and disappointment, her lips compressing into a thin unhappy line.

"Why should I?" I narrowed my eyes in doubt. I had no qualms about rendering her unconscious and carrying her back as long as it meant we would return before the others awoke, provided it escalated to that. She only huffed in annoyance however and released her grip, sliding down the oak and pushing me away crossly as she moved out of the clearing.

"Come. I am no longer interested. Let us return." Ziio's cold dismissal of me hurt. It cut more than it should have. Well, let her act the unruly and temperamental child when she didn't get her way and see if I actually gave a damn.

_You do, or you wouldn't be so upset about it._

I exhaled wearily in exasperation. I began to wonder more and more what it was I was getting myself into with this woman. The travel to the encampment was no different from the first and passed by quickly in silence. I watched her movements, tense and filled with a repressed rage and I received no enigmatic or sensual glances nor offered a hand as an addition to her guidance. I sighed irritably under my breath.

_Women._

She paused by the stump upon our return, sitting upon it as if she belong there and I eyed her curiously. It was still my watch, wasn't it?

She graced me with a tiny smile, lips quirking upwards for a fraction of a second before returning to a neutral frown.

"It's my watch now. Go to sleep." Ah yes, much longed desired and awaited rest. I wished for a restful slumber but sensed sleep would be the furthest thing from my mind after the day's events.

"As you wish. Goodnight." I inclined my head in a bow of gratitude before departing for my tent, but not before witnessing a twinkle in her eyes and a soft utterance in her tongue that made my heart skip a beat.

"Saserenhti:io."

* * *

**For those who didn't catch on, it's means goodnight. So the internet tells me. lol. More angst and heated moments coming up. This chapter would've been longer but over 8000 words long. So I decided smaller parts would be better to manage and easier to read and remember. Ziio's acting odd, no? And why Haytham's aversion to sleeping with her again? More and more with snippets of the merry band of men coming up. And more insight in their complex relationship. This should be fun. Until next time...**


End file.
